A Series of Unfortunate Adventures
by justdancer1234
Summary: Water. Fire Air. They try to survive on they're own, while running away from an evil villain who killed they're parents. a Mythical version of A Series of Unfortunate Events. You're going to either love it, or want to curl up into a ball and die of depression. your choice.
1. Intro

**Just to be clear, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER STORY! every chapter is a diferent story about a diferent subject, so don't be confused. I'm just putting these into one story, because they're too short to make into a long story, and I don't want to make a bunch of one-shots. so, I think this is a really good Idea. The first one is just the intro. so if you like being confused, I suggest you skip this chapter, or stop reading this gloomy story alltogether, and miss out on all the fun of hiding in your closet, curled up in a little ball sobbing for nine months straight. **

_**INTRO**_

_We were a small family of five, but lets just skip to us kids. lets just say, we were no ordinary family._

_I'm Lela. the oldest. thirteen to be exact. Violet, who is the only friend that hasn't yet run away, terrified of me yet, is twelve, and my little brother, August is ten._

_And you know that 'no ordinary family' thing I was talking about? Well here it is._

_We were a family of things most people believe are mythtical-which here means fictional, or very false,-creatures. _

_I'm a water pixie._

_I can do anything that has to do with water. I can freeze it, make it, shape it, or turn into it, as a disguise._

_Violet is a fire pixie._

_She can do anything that has to do with fire, or heat._

_She can make it, shape it, or turn into it, or make the air around her hotter. _

_Of course I'm always there to help put out 'accidents'_

_and August is a ghost. _

_Not a creepy dead kind of ghost._

_well, he's a little pale, but that's just because he dosen't like the outdoors much._

_He can turn invisible, fly (more like float) shape-shift, and run faster than the wind can blow on a fairly windy day._

_and our parents?_

_dead._

_gone._

_deceased._

_defunct._

_they were murdered, by Jaquissin._

_and I know what you're thinking._

_Really? A villain?_

_Yes. There's a Villain. A female villain too. The worst kind. And get this-_

_SHE HAS A CAT!_

_what could be worse than a female villain with an evil cat as a sidekick?!_

_good thing her cat is as dumb as a rock._

_no, dumber. That cat is going to die of stupidness. _

_Well, after our parents died, we went to an orphanage. no one wanted us. We were still used to our powers, so Violet would catch things on fire, I would occasionlly flood the house, and August would dissapear at the most random times without knowing how to turn himself visible again._

_that's all in a different story._


	2. Dead

_**Dead**_

_My best friend Violet, my little brother August, and I were reading in our library. _

_We were looking up books on eating utensils._

_That's how bored we were. _

_Mother, being the one I got my water powers from, made the suggestion for us to go to the creek in the woods that are behind our house._

_It's a fairly large creek, with It's clear waters, and a bridge made of rocks. It has many snails and crafish, so there are many shells of which used to belong to an animal of some sort. _

_It just rained the night before, so it was very deep. too deep._

_so we decided to sit down and read on the big rock, with our feet in the water._

_Little did we know, that someway, somehow, Jaquessin poisined our Parents. You see, my father being the one August got his powers from, snuck out of the house to pick some roses for my mother. On the way out there, I guess he got a little thirsty, because when we came back we found our dead father next to the well by a broken glass._

_and our mother? _

_She died a long and painfull death. Jaquissin was waiting for father to leave the house, so she could kill her. and when we came to tell our mother the news, no one was there to listen._

_Of couse, since my father didn't die of natural causes, he didn't turn into a dead ghost like August will. if he isn't murderd, that is._

_to make a long story even longer, we were orphans from that moment on._

**If you didn't think this story is detailed enough it's because I'm writing this in diary form.**

**shout out to PerryGirl, and Kayla!**

**I will have shout outs after all my chapters, but only two per chapter, so in order to make the shout out list, I only pick the nicest people, best reviews, followers, favoriters, or my friends who I know will read this.**


	3. Orphanage

_**Orphanage**_

_August, Violet and I were in the back of Mrs. Trace's automobile-which here means "a form of transportation of which a person steers using a wheel to carry other people around"- to go to an orphanage._

_We were dreding this day ever since last week, when our parents died of a painful murder-well, our father died with a terrible taste of poisend well water in his mouth, but that's not the case._

_the case is, Violet called the police, and when they came, they sent us to a caretaker named Natile Trace while they got thier best detectives on the murder._

_We had to live at her house for a week, wearing scratcy clothes, and having to put up with her smoking husband who always smells of tree sap, and her two sons, David and Andrew. If there was an award for the most smelly, stupid things, they would get second place, next to Trixie, Jaquessin's cat of course._

_After a week went by of eating cold porage for both breakfast and dinner -they don't have lunch- it was finally time to go to the orpanage. oh goody._

_Natile told us that we would stay there untill a nice family came to adopt us._

_Of course, Natile dosen't know that I'm a water pixie, or that Violet is a fire pixie, or even that August is a ghost. To her and everyone else, we're just normal human beings. I hate tha Idea, but at least our secret is safe._

_one week at the orphanage has passed, and we hate it here. Except for one girl named Beatrice. She's a little younger than I am, but older than Violet. _

_We met her one day when Violet, August and I were in our dorm shairing a book labeled 'The History of North County Orphanage' it was the only book we could find, and let me save you the trouble of reading it- it was quite dull._

_Anyway, just like us, her parents have been killed but not the same way, or by the same person._

_Her parents died in a car crash, leaving her to go to an orphanage just like us. There was one more bed left in our dorm, so she was our new roomate. Beatrice is really nice. she's 12, the same age as Violet, but a month older. _

_anyway, she walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. Violet accidently sneezed on the book, and well, lets just say, it took me awhile to put it out, that is untill Beatrice walked in! _

_the collumn of water froze just as we did. You would too if a total stranger witnissed you shooting water out of your fingertips at a flaming book!_

_Then she surprised us._

_I guess if you're a wizard who is still getting used to her powers, then you're going to fix a flaming mess with one short word: ''Wow" _

_That one word cleaned up any puddles I made, put out the fire, and restored the book._

_August, however was still unknown to her, because He has a fear of flames and tends to turn invisible when scared._

_So when Beatrice suddenly heard the male voice of "hey! what about me?'' she kinda freaked out..._

_"MERLIN'S BEARD!' -which here is a saying that is know to wizards- THERE'S A GHOST LIVING IN HERE?!"_

_...she freaked out in a good way, that is._

_of course, we had to explain to her that the "ghost" is our brother, August who when turns himself invisible, sometimes can't turn visible again._

_she, being a wizard was a little dissapointed that it wasn't a real ghost, but still relieved that she wasn't the only mythtical 'freak' here._

_We became really great friends with Beatrice, mostly we actually understood eachother, for there aren't many people with magical powers. So this encounter was pretty great. _

_Maybe this Orphanage won't be so bad after all!_

_Well, That's what I thought._

**Shout out to carifoo2001, and Becca!**

**don't forget to review! **

**(I preffer nice ones)**


	4. False

_**false**_

_**please tell me that you have ideas!**_

_**I have writers block, but I am trapped on this one chapter. **_

_**I know what to do after they escape the orphanage, but how do they escape the orphanage?**_

_**are they talking about it? does an older orphan overhear them? does he\she give them tips on how to escape?**_

_**Please help me!**_

_**The one with the best ideas I will use for my story, I will let you take the credit, and I will give you a shout out at the end of the chapter!**_

_**I might change it just a little, but only a little. I will still give you credit!**_

_**please give me ideas for the next chapter!**_

_**with all due respect,**_

_**justdancer 1234**_


	5. Fail

**so, apparently this is a chapter story.**

**don't forget to go to my stories, and click on the one labeld A Series of Unfortunate Adventures Questions ANSWERED!**

**and sorry for not updating. writer's block.**

_**Fail**_

_**Lela's POV**_

_we needed to get out of there. we needed to leave. and FAST!_

_We hate it here. nobody wants us. How do I know?_

_Yesterday. 10:47 am. In the meeting room._

_"What's your name, little boy?" a tall, thin woman asked August. He was shy, so he didn't answer back. Or maybe he just didn't like them. I answered for him._

_"His name is August. and he's not little. he's ten. This is Violet. she's twelve." I said pointing my head towards the Fire pixie. "And I'm lela. I'm thirteen. and we preffer not to be seperated._

_"Oh, um okay." said the woman. at first i thought my snappy remark scared her off at first, but she ignored it, and went on. _

_"well, I'm Dee, and I'm thirty-five." said Dee. I reached my hand towards Dee, wanting to be as polite as possible, and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Dee."_

_"Oh, I can't help but notice that you have an accent. Where are you from?" Dee asked._

_"August and I are from Australia, and Violet is from Europe."_

_"Why is Violet from Europe?" asked Dee "Aren't you guys siblings?" _

_"Well, yes and no." i replied. "her parents died so Violet came to live with us. Now, we're sisters."_

_''I'm sorry for your loss, Violet."_

_"It's okay." Violet mumbled. "it was mainly my fault anyway."_

_"Oh, honey, don't blame yourself." Dee said, while placing a comforting hand on Violet's arm._

_Violet didn't reply._

_"Okay, moving on." said Dee."what do you guys like to do for fun?"_

_"Sitting by the fire, sunbathing, cooking."_

_"Swimming, Reading, Daydreaming."_

_..._

_"Reading, sketchin, finding hideouts."_

_We all were starteled at August when he finaly spoke. He dosen't like to talk much. Even Dee was surprised._

_"well, that's good! because I have a nice kitchen, and a firepit for Violet, and for Lela, there's a big beautiful pond closeby to my house. I have a small shelve of books, but there is a library closeby-_

_"A-CHOO!" Violet sneezed. _

_we were all very excited about what Dee was talking about, untill that happened. The table caught on fire, which made August vanish in fear, and on instinct, i shot a stream of watter out of my hands. So much for keeping our seceret safe. Dee ran out of the room like the it was on fire-oh wait. it was._

_"Violet!" August and i shouted once Dee left and slammed the door._

_"what?! it's allergy season! You know i'm allergic to mold, and this place is full of it!"_

_"yeah, but you know how to shrinken your sneezes so they don't catch the room on fire!"_

_"yeah, but it was one of those last-minute ones! I can't stop them if it's a last minute one!"_

_"Well I-" but I was interrupted by Mrs. Samantha, one of the caretakers._

_"Childeren, It's time for lunch."_

_And that's why we need to leave. We're devising a systym for leaving now. we want to tomorrow._

**Oh yeah, I changed the picture for this story. sorry if it's a little blurry. The kids look EXATLY how they look in my head. **

**Hoped you loved it!**

**shout out to Carifoo2001 again. she gave me the insperation for this chapter, the next chapter, and the one following! and I guess to Truecolors264. she's one of my favorite authors!**

**-justdancer1234**


	6. Almost

**Disclamer: I'm apparently supposed to say that I own nothing, but if you think about it, I created these characters, I created the story, I kinda borrowed the title, but it's mostly mine... so do I really have to say that I don't own it? I mean, I'm proud to say this:**

**Disclamer: I own everything!**

**but that might get me sued for some reason. so to be safe, and just in case: I own nothing. :(**

_**Almost**_

_"You're going to what?!" Beatrice exclamed, after they told her thier plan._

_"SHHHHH!" Violet, August, and Lela said, to make her quiet down._

_"we can't have the nurses hearing our plans!" Lela said._

_"Sorry!" said Beatrice._

_"Okay, so our plan is to create a distraction." said Violet_

_"Like what?" Beatrice asked_

_"Well, I was thinking that August could go outside and-" Lela started_

_"Woah, woah, woah!" August interrupted "What do you mean by outside? You don't actually mean outside as in the sun, do you? I mean, it's so bright! and...Bright!"_

_"No, I mean outside the mush hall, genius." Lela said, sarcasticly._

_"Oh, good. I thought...you know..."_

_"Of course I mean Outside the building! What else would I mean?" Lela exclamed._

_"Oh, you were serious." August said._

_"No, duh." said Violet. _

_"August, you're the only one who can turn invisible" Lela said. "You have to go out there to distract the nurses and other orphans while the rest of us escape out the back door."_

_"Well, dosen't Bea have a spell that makes her invisible?" August asked_

_"Not yet. I don't get the level two spells untill after I pass my wizard test." Beatrice answered, "but I can make bright flashes, and fake news reporters, though."_

_"So let me get this straight, you can't turn invisible untill level two, but You can make dangerously bright flashes and false news reporters, who will prank the nurses, and might get us in huge trouble if our plans fail?" August questioned._

_"Well, when you put it that way, Yes! that's exatly what I'm talking about!" Said Beatrice._

_"So, August, If you want to escape this place, escape the torture of clients freaking out whenever we go near them, and to finnaly take care of ourselves, istead of a nurse 'tying our shoes' for us, -which here means, doing something so simple for us, when we could do it ourselves- then you will go outside with Bea and make a distraction." said Lela._

_"I guess you're right." said August. "I'll turn invisible and shout random stuff like you asked."_

_"Good." Lela said. "Now go out there, and when the nurses and orphans are distracted, meet Vi and me out back." _

_"Deal!" said August, and with a bilnk of an eye, he turned invisible, and by grabbing Bea's hand, she too turned invisible, and they walked outside to try thier escape!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

**(A\N) Thankyou for reading, everybody!**

**don't forget to ask questions on Questions ANSWERED! or this story!**

**and carifoo2001 was the idear person for all of this. sorry if i spelled your name wrong.**

**-justdancer1234**


End file.
